INFINTE PATHS
by justbin
Summary: what if one of the most important decisions of the elemental history changed, what if Uchiha Madara became the First hokage .Totally AU Strong/Cunning Naruto but not super yet. Pairing undecided.
1. Proluge 1

HI!!! This is Justbin and I am here to Present you my first ever Story. For those who prefer grammar over the actual story or as important as the story, I will have to warn you as my grammar is atrocious as English language isn't my first or second language. Another problem for me is writing the actual dialogue between the characters as I am very anti-social and shy so I don't interact with others normally so I am at a loss how to correct that aspect of my writing skill set. This plot actually came to me when In a dream I had about 10 months back and I can tell you now no one has ever used the plotline I am going to be using maybe some parts of it but not the whole thing.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own naruto.

Summary: what if one of the most important decisions of the elemental history changed, what if Uchiha Madara became the First hokage .Totally AU Strong/Cunning Naruto but not super. Pairing undecided.

**Prologue 1**

"So the first council meeting of Konahagakure commences." Said Hashirama Senju as every clan head major and minor sat down. "The first order of business is to select the leader of this Clan alliance. As the one of the two major clans of this pact I am putting forward my name for that position."

"As the current head of my clan I also put my name forward for the position of being Konahagakure's first leader." Said the black haired Uchiha Clan head named Madara Uchiha. As soon as both had said there nomination all the other clans knew that putting forward anyone else's name forward would only be pointless as both of these were the most powerful as only matched each others prowess in battle and the closest to them in power were their own brothers but even they were no match against them in an all out battle.

Thus issued the latest dispute between the Senju and Uchiha clan, in another universe where the exact situation happened the Uchiha clan supported the Senju leader instead their own because they thought that Madara's lust for warfare was too much even for them and they were tired of always fighting so to rectify that they chose the Senju. But in this universe Madara was more calm and not a psycho with unimaginable power and so backed him up.

Due to the both sides at a stalemate the younger brothers decided to intervene and made a plan which they presented it to the most important members of the alliance, all of whom decided that this was the best plan they had.

"Izuna and I have come up with a plan which would work for the first two kages after that we will see if it's worthy to be continued or abandoned. The idea is having two kages at the same time-"Tobirama was interrupted by everyone that this was unacceptable.

"Wait don't be hasty to shot down this idea and listen than do whatever you want to do, as Tobirama was saying, the idea is to have two kages at the same time but to show only one of them to the public and the other being literally a kage of the current kage. With this not only we will have divided the stress and responsibility among the two chosen we will have many advantages over other hidden villages that are sprouting in the other countries. For an example if one of them is away for something or incapacitated the other can take his or her place and know how to do the daily basis work not just be another war tactician." Said Izuna Uchiha.

Eventually after several days worth of debate the matter was settled as this was the only way to keep both major clans happy, the only thing left to decide was who will be the Hokage and who will be his kage(shadow). After even more debates it was finally approved that the first Hokage was going to be Madara Uchiha whose shadow would be Hashirama Senju and the second Hokage was going to be Tobirama whose shadow would be Izuna if they were still alive and able for the responsibility. This was met with a outcry by the other minor clan heads that they were being basically ignored so to appease them it was decided that there would be two more positions added as the advisors, one for each kage who will be chosen form the minor clans but there was a stipulation that any clan would have only one member at any given moment at these four positions so as to not be more biased towards the clan who had more than one member. After the kage positions were decided the other two advisors position was decided by an election which was won by the Huyga and Aburame clan heads. After the whole ceremony for the hokage was held an emissary was sent to the Fire Daimyo that they were ready to serve him.

From this one huge change the future was forever changed if Madara was ousted than the child would've been the pinnacle of goodness and forgiveness but now without his opposite (Madara) being there his destiny was shrouded in mystery because now there were not just two paths for the child of destiny to follow but infinite and solely depended on him decide but that's a while away from present….

AN: as you can see I left too many things open but that was done intentionally. There will be a second prologue in 2-3 days maybe less that will give the whole picture of what changed and what remained the same and after that we will start the first arc with our main character NARUTO. I have so many surprises for you guys (if anyone reading this at all) that you all will shit your pants as I like to think so but nobody knows what may happen except me. This is my first fic so plz be a little supportive. Another thing if someone can tell me from which CLAN orochimaru will be in this story I will give you one cookie.

JA NE


	2. Prologue 2

HI!!!!!!!! Well shit people read my stuff!!!!!! I wasn't expecting that many hits at all got some FAV even!!! Man I am so happy that's it not even funny….. To all my readers I just want to say thank you even for just reading this, I am not that a good writer hell I am not even average but I promise to you chapter by chapter I shall improve so you guys can properly enjoy this… now I will stop my rambling so you guys go ahead and read the part 2 of the prologue which will get us to the naruto time…..

This part has no dialogue just pure history but **its important** to know some changes so its in narration……..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto but if I did jiraya would've died from blood loss from his nose not by Pein……..

**(TTTTTTTTTTTTT) = page break**

**Prologue 2**

**TTTTTTTT TTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

After receiving the approval of the Fire Daimyo The Village Hidden In The Leaf started receiving its first missions which were mainly to be a guard to someone or something or to assassinate some figure because of the infestation of bandits and the loose Clans like the Inizuka who decimated one of the platoon of Fire Daimyos personal Samurai after which the were nearly made extinct and surrendered themselves due to the efforts of to the more organized forces of the Leaf who after some negations allowed them to join as the Leaf village was containing only two major clans (where some of the other villages couldn't even boast about having any) it had very few numbers of minor clans so the ninja population wasn't that high and the sudden influx of missions was climbing high day by day and there were not that many people to do the job, so to rectify that the two kages and there advisors decided to invite the nearby civilian villages to join them. To entice them they offered there protection while also opened **THE FIRST EVER NINJA ACADEMY** (in the entire elemental nations) which would later be copied by the other villages but not for few years.

Another event happened which directly effected the Senju clan that there bloodline after so many years finally stabilized into to branches one of the branch contained the Senjus who got the **MOKUTON** (WOOD) Blood line due to which another event happened which further effected our hero as in the (CANON) other dimension where Hashirama Senju gave away EVERYONE of his pets or otherwise known as the Bijus as he thought that after he died there would be no one able to control them except Madara who was a psycho to avoid conflict with other villages but in this universe where the bloodline continued and Madara also gave his own input to how to solve the problem of the Bijus. So the two man decided to give away 8 out of 9 of the Bijus and kept the kyuubi to make sure they also could have a weapon or shield when not if the other villages decided to attack using them by having them sealed into humans.

The other branch of the Senju got a very high elemental affinity towards water and earth not to the level of Tobirama but could get close to his level if trained at it extensively. Due to this new information many of the Senju clan who were starting to dwindle in numbers as a whole was encouraged by their Clan head Tobirama (as Hashirama was at a seated figure he couldn't head the clan as well but very few knew this) to reproduce so they could keep their numbers strong and not to become extinct.

**TTTTTTTT TTTTTTT TTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT**

After nearly five years of fragile peace that hung between the villages was broken due to one ninja spy being found in sunagakure and fingers were pointed everywhere which very quickly escalated into the **FIRST GREAT NINJA WAR** where everyone was for themselves and started to spread there territory in every direction they could.

In the famous battle of **YAMA** where the two former arch rivals, Madara and Hashirama fought side by side against five other village leaders showed the world the **MIGHT** of the Senju and Uchiha. Now your wondering why these two were attacked by an united front, the reason was pretty simple most of the Major and many of the minor clans had once fought against them in the Clan wars and they never won a battle let alone any war against both of these clans when they were alone so they knew to take out the best of the both they had to unite and settle there differences after this. After 5 or so hours later the battle was winding down with 2 out of the 5 dead and the other 3 barely alive but they also had given back what they had taken by delivering crippling blows, even though by the end Madara and Hashirama had won they knew this would be the last all out battle they participated in due to losing one eye for Madara and one arm and two fingers from the other hand for Hashirama.

Fortunately for them this was the end of the war due to the severe casualties caused on every side only **SEVEN** villages came out of the war with larger territory than they started out of which Konaha was recognized as the strongest of them as they won against 5 full ninja battalions while only two of there strongest opposed the other five leaders present on the battlefield, due to the sudden alliance of there leaders the battalions too united but still lost against the versatile group of Konaha ninja as they had many different type of clansmen in their forces and used it to their advantage by mixing their abilities while the others weren't doing better because they couldn't mix their abilities because they didn't trust the person standing next to them to stab them in the back after this battle was over. after the battle was over the valley was renamed from Yama to be **Blood Deep valley.(**I couldn't find Japanese for the word sorry.)

Again negotiations were held and the first ever **NINJA VILLAGE ALLIANCE** came between Kumogakure and Kirigakure while the others still remained to themselves. Due to the war certain villages were totally wiped off the face off the elemental countries.

After the long and celebrations were over, the "**Burning Tree**" as the duo became known as decided to retire after 3 more years. And thus started the reign of the new blood or the next generation came into power that started making more different tactics to run the village.

**TTTTTTT TTTTTTTT TTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT**

After 2 years in the office the spy that had been sent to infiltrate the Sunagakure came back and reported another revolutionary idea of an elite force known as **G.R.A.I.N** in the Sand village, that handled missions of great importance and were the best of the best after the extreme training they were put through and completely loyal to their kage and only answerable to him too. The idea was given to their R & D department who came with another idea to improve, that was first to change the name to be **H.I.V.E** and next change was forwarded by those in the know of the 2 Kage system that Let **H.I.V.E** be Tobirama's personal army and guard while another division to be created which would be **A.N.B.U** handled by Izuna. While **H.I.V.E** did those glory bringing missions, the A.N.B.U started those missions which were of the darkest of origins. This tactic when implemented gave 30 – 40 % increase in there mission requests.

While this was happening many ninjas had started to make their names known around the other villages like **Hiruzen Sarutobi , Raiga Senju , Danzo Shimura , Kagami Uchiha , Torifu Akimichi , Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane**. Sure there were others but these were the ones making the news all over the elemental nations.

Now you guys must be wondering where the hell is kyuubi? The answer is that using Mokutan infused trees encircling a huge terrain which was located 10 miles south of the village where at any given moment 20 Mokutan users and 20 Uchiha were at guard to subdue the biju when ever it got restless. The truth to why it was being kept was that the R & D was researching to make a Kyuubi Jinchurki which was never made to the knowledge of anyone but there were ways to seal it but the price was your soul to be sold in a bargain to the Shinigami for sealing it in infant. So they were trying to make it without that happening.

**TTTTTT TTTTTTT TTTTTTTT TTTTT TTTTTT**

Many important events happened during the reign but none were more important than the **SECOND GREAT NINJA WAR**. Where the battlefield became the village hidden in the **RAIN**, where many battles were fought. In this war there was one side where **Kumo and Kiri joined forces VS Suna VS Iwa VS Konaha VS Ame**.

Many heroes rose and many more crumbled in this WAR to solidify their own might. There were many battles or missions which could change the outcome of the War but none so more than when 7 Jounins, their kage and the kage's kage were cornered by 15 – 25 best hunter-nins that Kiri had to offer. Even though all of the Konaha ninjas could take on them but there would be casualties and it was proven correct when Izuna fell by being blind due to using Jutsu called **INZANGI** and being exhausted by using so much chakra first in their battle previous to this one and due to him using Amerutsu to kill all five of the hunter-nins first sent after him. After seeing Izuna his best friend die Tobirama lost his cool and used a suicide jutsu to take out every other ninja in 10 yards of him by suddenly evaporating all of the water in their bodies which unfortunately included himself and two of his subordinates, one of them being his cousin and the Akimichi on their team.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

After the exhausted but alive cotangent of five Jounins arrived back to the village and reported what had happened. The Council called an emergency meeting for a temporary Hokage to take place so the Konaha forces wouldn't become some disorganized trained bandit force. The first choice was Hiruzen Sarutobi and he was quickly voted to his seat due to being the most powerful ninja who had most experience and mission completed ratio due to this he was quickly voted to the public seat while Danzo Shimura was chosen to be the Hokage's Kage or as the position was known as A.N.B.U commander (remember there is no ROOT but H.I.V.E which is Hokage's personal army and A.N.B.U which takes place of ROOT.), While Nakatai Nara and Xyui Uchiha were chosen as their advisors respectively.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The council was again happy for their choice as the Two showed excellent war tactics and handling of other villages problem by dividing their focus on their best attribute which complemented their partners almost perfectly and within a year they were gaining ground where they had lost before. After another year the war was over and again Konaha came out on top with Suna right behind. Due to the excellent work done by the Hiruzen and Danzo they were elected by the Jounins to be the permanent Hokage instead of just a temporary one. (They just voted for Sarutobi but the council knew that Danzo had done his share of work almost as good as his counterpart and in some cases far better so they decided that he too was good enough to remain where he was.)

After being voted in the two changed another tradition of apprenticeship and decided upon getting the 3 Genin to work together under the supervision of a Jounin, which within few years showed the number of low level ninjas dieing lowering at an incredible rate while also somewhat lowering their potential as first they used to have one on one teaching by their master or sensei but now had to with 1/3 rd of his attention.

The second War also showed that clan less ninja were just as good as the ninjas from clan. So the other village also started their own academy in hopes of producing results just as good as Konaha.

This Duo did many things regarding their village including that were the shonobi code of conduct and honor which every aspiring academy student was taught to memorize, another achievement was making the former village hidden in the whirlpool their own by successfully invading the village and besting them on their own homeland by a great show of Force. After that 3 squads of ninja lead by Takishi Namakazi were posted there to be act as the head of the state and report directly to the Hokage. The ramifications of posting that man were far-reaching and wont effect the future until the child of the Destiny is born. Takishi was also given the task to make another ninja academy there to train the next generation of the whirlpool ninja as konaha's ninja.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Like every other time the peace between the village broke again as tension were high due to the Konaha invading and suceesfully capture it. This time because of the actions of one man known as Sasori of the red sand killing his own kage and going missing-nin after that. As Suna didn't know who commited this act they started pointing fingers at Konaha who already had a history of powerful ninja to take out a kage and invading. Konaha denied the action and replied that this was their own mistake to elect a weak kage. After which Iwa who were just itching to go to war so they could be recognized as the top dog, joined the fray by making an alliance with Suna, soon enough Kiri and Kumo showed that even though they lost the last war they were still partners and joined the fray to show their own might. And just like that **THE THIRD GREAT NINJA WAR** started which again took place at the desolated rainy swamps of the Rain village. But this time an unexpected man came into the light to become a legend worthy enough to challenge Madara and Hashirama for the title of the greatest ninja that ever lived. His name was Hanzo who soon after showing his weapon of mass destruction and partner in crime the Salamander boss summon was known as the 'Hanzo the Salamander'.

That man alone destroyed not just killed but destroyed the platoons who were sent to battle on his ground. He also did battle with renown 'Professor' and sent him running his tail between his legs back after that each kage did go and ask him to join them but always got spit thrown back onto their faces and each leader responded by battling him one on one and losing no matter what tactic or jutsus they used they were always bested and soon enough other ninja who remained after the last war destroyed their village flocked to him and soon enough all village begin feeling threatened, For a **SIXTH GREAT hidden village**was the future for AME if the status quo remained.

After the defeat of their kage to a rather unknown ninja was very unsettling and soon enough decided with the consent of Hiruzen and Danzo to start looking for the replacement and immediately zoomed in on the Hatake clan Head named Sakumo, was also known as **Konaha's White Fang. **This Young Father was already a match for their current hokage and he was improving at a rapid pace that it was predicted he would be equaling Hanzo in a year or two. While this decision was going on in the village the team trained by 'The Professor' was battling the top ranked ninja in the world but even using their incredible teamwork between themselves and their summons who were getting the shit kicked out of by the Salamander, could do nothing but reach stalemate every few moves later as it was always broken by an offense by Hanzo. Their ego was hurt, that team whose teamwork was envied by every other team couldn't be enough to even overwhelm this man, no this monster. They each had reached low-S-class level individually and were confident they could take him out by working together but proven wrong.

Hanzo wasn't a cruel man but he was harsh to anyone who invaded his village, his HOME and these big shot villages thought that they could all trample on his precious home and no own would lift a finger, well they were wrong he would show them that by protecting his village he had people who had high hopes and gratitude of many, he just couldn't, just wouldn't lose, what ever it took he would protect his home with his life. It was first time he was being on the edge of pushed to his full limit and he knew talent when he saw it, so he decided to spare them, to show mercy so they would show others mercy and named them Sannin, who were Tsunade Senju, who was also known at her mastery of earth manipulation to whole another level by mixing her perfect chakra control, her medical prowess at such a young age and her command over her summons. The next was known as Jiraya the Toad Hermit (he hasn't learned sage arts yet.) this was clearly the powerhouse of the team and last but not least (this part is the fav For me as it's the biggest change and I have never ever seen this done) Orochimaru **Uchiha** the tactical and nin-jutsu genius.

After the fight the newly titled Sannin left the area to lick their wounds and a little bit smug that they were the only ones who were good enough to be a challenge that they missed three teenagers watching their battle.

Nagato had seen how the Mighty Hanzo sama had dealt with the foreign ninja and he had respected him for his power before but now he adored him for his mercy too. He had followed Yahiko to the man after the other ninja had left and asked to be that they all (Nagato, Konan and Yahiko) be trained, at first he refused said they were too innocent but after hearing about their tragic past and seeing their determination and resolve he took them in. This action would also insure that as the newest great hidden village it would hold its title even after his demise.

Back to the village Sakumo was informed of his upcoming promotion and that day he didn't chose the mission that he would've taken otherwise which would cause him to choose between his mission objective and teammates, after coming back and being reprimand for failing committing suicide but that was another story but in this he heartily accepted his new role and started training for the confrontation with Hanzo. Which would occur a year later where they would meet at the border of Fire and Rain country and battle so ferociously that a deep valley filled with nothing but tales of destruction would be made and later named the **valley of End** because that would be the last battle to occur in the duration of the war. Both of them had matched up so evenly that at one point it seemed that both would die at the hands of the other but both retreated due to the mutual respect they could feel. It was rumored that they retreated when Sakumo had his sword at his throat while Hanzo had his Long Kunai at his.

But this time the winner was Rain as it not only gained kage status but also Great hidden village status and one of the strongest ninjas ever as their kage.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

This time the peace lasted for a further 14 years before once against erupted in another war but this time it was different as in this **FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR** was the introduction of the **Jinchurikis**, who showed why they shouldn't be messed with also showed Konaha that they were the only who had none, while they did have the real biju not a host but they didn't have anyone with enough power who could control it through the Sharingan or Mokutan. While Suna had the 1-tail, Kumo had the 2 and 8 tail, Iwa had 4 and 5 tail, Kiri had 3 and 6 tail and even Ame who had stolen theirs from Takigakure had 7-tail.

Each host showed why they were created by destructing everything in their path. To counter that the Mokutan users and the Uchiha had been sent to the front lines to counter the threat and counter they did. After learning that without there beast they were nothing every host decided to take their other training seriously except the 1-tail who died after which his seal released the weakened biju which was sealed again into a kettle for temporary purposes so they could seal it in to someone else.

At the peak of War another name put fear into Konaha's enemies, which was Minato Namikaze, who invented the **Hirashin jutsu** that let him travel at light speed via his seal on his special tri-pong Kunai, which had to be thrown above a certain speed to be used. As this time the Ame who was in lockdown to prevent others from destroying it by battling there. Ame after the in initial reaction to show off their Host had retreated and just killed those who came into their territory.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Minato alone destroyed an entire army of **500** ninja alone along with their kage. Which earned him the title of the greatest ninja ever and no one disputed it. After the War ended Minato was presented Sakumo's post because Sakumo wanting to retire. While Orochimaru was finally completed his dream of becoming a kage by replacing Danzo.

With Orochimaru finally at the top and given the go ahead by the council he started exprementing on all the prisoners of the War or otherwise. This was done to get right person to become the Host of 9-tails because finally the jutsu the R & D were working had been completed. After extensive search orochimaru found an A.N.B.U who was pregnant and when he tested the some of kyuubi chakra by bringing it in contact it reacted positively but not to the woman but to her unborn child. After that the council informed the 4-month pregnant A.N.B.U agent named Kushina Uzumaki, who was one of the transfers from their sub-village. She was informed about the fate of her unborn child and after listening to her demands they came on an agreement that she would be in contact with him till he was 10 years old, than and only than could they start training him or her. But she didn't know that she would die due to a complication during birth. One of the conditions of that agreement was to name the child Naruto or Naruko depending on the gender of the child.

After 2 hours of his birth Naruto Uzumaki was born he was to an intense ritual in which 15 ninja who had the highest chakra in the village subjected themselves to chakra exhaustion so to offer the Shinigami their chakra instead their souls to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. After that a loyalty and an hybrid of the Hyuga branch seal so to counter him should the need arise.

Now that the history lesson is over, we can get into proper action….

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A/N: Man im tired, I wrote this whole in one go!!!! Again thx for reading… I told you guys would be surprised by the huge changes, first of all let me say Madara is dead so is Hashirama due to which there was no civil war in Kiri and it remained whole and we have a new Hidden village with Hanzo as its Kage and NAGATO, YAHIKO and KONAN as his students…. I purposely didn't tell about naruto's description and what the hell about Oro being a kage to Kage…..**

**Stay tune I am going to give you the first chapter in a week or so…**

**Review if you really like or hate it and I am open to suggestions if you have any……….**

**JA NE **


	3. Chapter 1

Yo whats up? I know I am updating a little late but that was due to my finals and me FINALLY getting a girl friend after a dry period of 8-9 months…. So you guys can understand that for a guy like me it was better to give attention to my new GF and finals rather than this…

People who read this fic before would know that there used to be a horrible thing called the 3rd chapter which I removed and replacing it with this…

So without further to do I present the 3rd (or 4th) chapter of Infinite Paths…

DISCLAIMER : IF I OWNED NARUTO THAN NARUTO WOULDVE HAD MORE THAN JUST RASENGAN (VARIATIONS) AND SHADOW CLONE….

The 10th of October was the date of today, for most of the people of Konoha it held no other meaning other than just a another October day but for the upper echelons of the ninja forces it held the date where they had achieved what none of the other Great FIVE villages could boast, that being the power to best the beast called Kyuubi. How exactly konoha defeated the beast when its forefathers Madara and Hashirama were only able to tame it to a certain extent was mainly due to the research and experiments done by the R & D department for more than 3 decades. Also due to the self sacrifice of one of konoha's most patriotic ninja named Danzo, who knew that even dying to give konoha the most powerful of weapon of weapons he won't be recognized and it would just be put under the banner of Sarutobi.

While it was seen as an important day in the history of konoha it was this day that a certain orange haired kid despised the most. The curios thing about that would be that this was also the date of his birthday, now why would a kid hate his own B-day when mostly kids awaited it with great anticipation? The answer to that would be that it was the day that decided his fate for the rest of his life or the day he was orphaned or how about a FREAKING BIJJU being sealed into his body…

The kid with the burden of being a Jinchuriki of kyuubi has the name fishcake or other wise known as Naruto. Today marked his 8th birthday but for him all it said that this body had expired its 8 yrs out of its total capacity. He didn't celebrate his birthday because why would anyone celebrate there birthday when they were being kept inside a prison from the age of almost 2.

As all of you readers know that being a Jinchuriki will mean you're not normal and have strange powers or abilities given to them by the very beings they keep locked up. Due to the nature of the seal and the ritual being very potent due to a willing sacrifice, the abilities or quirks of being a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi started developing from the instant the seal completed its job, which by the way should've taken at least when the child started to call on his chakra. Because of this Naruto started to evolve at a rapid pace, not physically but mentally as due to the gift or sometimes a curse of being ever conscience. To explain in detail this phenomenon its basically the abilty to recall **every single thing** he did from the moment that seal was placed on his body. But this also means that the pressure put on the brain of the baby because of saving every single detail of your surrounding whether it be a creaking sound of the old wooden door closing or the taste of the breast milk being given to him by a nurse ( I don't know what they are called ). After the pressure reaches the apex of the limit of the tiny baby brain the brain would melt down and the baby would die, which shouldve happened to Naruto too but the regenerative factor of being a container shows it self which not only makes the meltdown go away but starts to evolve the brain to handle the strain that's bound to become which in turns increases the limit of that brain.

This cycle repeats itself several times before finally at age 4, Naruto is mostly self reliant meaning that he could talk, read and write better than a kid double his age but also a lot more mature than his age should suggest. While this went in his favor it also enabled him to understand his situation, which basically was that he was to become the ultimate sword and shield for the armed forces of Village hidden it the Leaves. When asked why he was chosen for this burden, all he was answered in was that he was the only one with good enough response to the kyuubi chakra who wasn't an Uchiha or a Senju.

For the first 2 yrs Naruto could recall that he lived with a very strict Lady who was the only one allowed contact to him, she was also the one noticed Naruto's fast mental evolution and used it to teach him how to properly talk , read and write. After the boring hell of a time he was placed in a open environment where he was shown the way his life was going to go for the next 3 years, which was basically to survive on the meager training he was given right before he was launched in an independent life hood.

This was the place where he was tested regularly by defending himself from the animals let into the enclave (from small snakes to wild boars) , providing himself with a roof over his head (a cave) and food (the animals naturally became his next meal).

In the time spent here Naruto learned to truly rely on himself and his surroundings. This was the entire purpose of this test and Naruto passed with flying colors. Right after this episode was finished Naruto was relocated again but this time in the village central and entered into the Shinobi Academy of Konoha. Where he stayed about 2 years and passed the final examinations at the some where in the upper tier of the graduating class.

After which Naruto was practically forced to join an accelerated Training regime made for the rookies who joined ROOT forces for the next 6 months after which he was put on team of chunnin which consisted of 2 Mokuten users and 1 sharingan user.

This is where we reach our hero's present where he considers the journey he needs to travel to unravel the answers he seeks….

'the sky is blue right now but a few hours later it would turn a bloody orange just like my …' these were the thoughts of one and only Uzumaki Naruto, who currently was laying on his roof and looking at the sky contemplating his life thus far which he was sad to say wasn't much fun. Right now he was waiting for the ROOT agent (who was hiding right behind him in the nearby tree's branches) to give an indication for his visit because as far as he knew his protective ROOT guards were at least 100 m away from him at all times to give him some sense of privacy even though he knew there was a hyuga amongst them who kept his eyes on him all the time and this guy's chakra signature was different than the guards as he was quite familiar with them by now.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are summoned by Hokage-sama." Said the now in the view ROOt agent.

"okay, let me just lock my apartment and I will come with you." Naruto replied while mentally flaring his chakra in such sequence that the seals at every entrance briefly glowed. "lets go. I am done."

While running and jumping through the roof tops Naruto thought about how this was going to be the first time he was going to meet the Yondaime face to face, while he had seen the man from afar and knew that he was the cause of his unique upbringing he had never once met the blonde haired man up-close.

He was excited and slightly nervous at what the man would be like because while the civilians called him a very merciful, just and kind Leader, he knew that was just an image after all deception was the basic job description for ninja, and that man was the most powerful ninja in the whole of konoha and maybe in the world.

After about a minute or two of roof jumping the duo reached their destination, The Hokage Tower which was situated right in the middle of konoha and incidentally acted as an boundry for the Uchiha and Senju Clan Area.

Walking straight through the thongs of Shinobi who were there on various miscellaneous errands and following the taller Root ninja to the most top floor. While on the way Naruto noticed a subtle change while where as the ground floor was almost packed the more you went up the less you saw wandering ninja. When they reached two solid looking steel double doors which were reinforced by seals no doubt to withstand S-rank Jutsus point blank.

The ROOT nin with the mask of an owl knocked the door three times very fast and paused and knocked twice more in a much more calm manner. After a while when nothing happened and Naruto begin to wonder what was taking too long, a small slit opened through which two beady looking eyes glanced at the visiting duo and promptly told to give their reason of entrance, verification and a clearance pass to go through. After that was given the door groaned opened and both of the nins were blind folded and led through certain checks to see whether or not these two were under effects of mind altering drug or genjutsu, even though one of them just left to get the other from this very place not 10 min ago.

After that lengthy procedure Naruto was told to continue straight ahead and knock on the thick wooden door. Which he did without any other unique circumstances presenting themselves.

Right after the second knock a surprisingly loud voice said "You may enter Uzumaki Naruto."

Slightly shocked that the Hokage knew who was here even though he knew he shouldn't be as Hokage was the one who called for him and he was the one entering the home territory of the Top dog of Konoha.

Naruto opened the door and was surprised to find himself face to face not only with the Hokage but also some of his closest Advisors and best of the best of Konoha. "Close the door Uzumaki, we have much to discuss." said the Fire Shadow.

Naruto wondered, 'If the closing of the door and the accompanying thud was a sign from the gods that the window of opportunity to run away while he still could was sealed tight.'

YO im back with this introductory chapter to naruto's life which was kind of hard as it was boring as hell and the real intrusting things start happening now. But this was kind of needed so I rushed it a little at the beginning.

You may have noticed some differences I made like the Uchiha compound being in the almost centre which in canon its located right at the edge. And the increase in security at the hokage tower which I think is realistic enough as its where there leader is present most of the time and in canon it was too simple to infiltrate right in to the Hokage's personal study and office.

I am really happy with the second half of this but not so much from the first as it seemed a lot rushed which it was as it only served to make you guys understand some of his reasons. The part where he is let in to the jungle enclave alone is from his perspective as he was under constant surveillance by ROOT nins. And I just want to clear this right now about the training Naruto got, while at the academy he did managed to learn the basic three Jutsus, being fast enough so to be equal in tai-jutsu among the more physically advanced group but not rock lee fast. The training he went through after that was to mostly curb the rookie mistakes one makes in their first mission , to make them use their basic 3 jutsus almost seal less or at the very least just with one sign , to make you more fit physically but the most emphasis was given to stealth and stealth detection.

Naruto doesn't know any jutsu above D rank.

You will get a more detailed picture of naruto in the next chapter.

Remember Naruto In here graduated 4 years early than his counter part. So there would be a little to no mention of Rookie 9 and team Gai.

The updates will become more regular as I now have some hours free due to being free from UNI for a while…

JA NE


End file.
